


Let It Out

by niallsarsehole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitter!Louis, Gay, M/M, Underage!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsarsehole/pseuds/niallsarsehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underage!Harry and Babysitter!Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Out

"But I don't need a babysitter!" Harry screamed. His mum been unexpectedly called into work and had to stay late. She was anxiously flicking through her phone book, trying to find a babysitter for Harry. Finding a babysitter was hard for Harry as he always managed to scare them off. Even the ones who didn't end up going home in tears vowed to never come back again. 

"How about Sarah?" She suggested to him. He looked up confused. 

"Who the fuck is that?" He screamed. "Harry!" His mum shouted, dropping the phone book. 

"Where on earth did you learn language like that?" She shouted. He shrugged. 

"I dunno, there's this kid at school who I sit next to who says stuff like that a lot. Niall I think his name is." He replied casually. She signed quietly and went back to the phone book. Her eyes scanned up and down the pages. 

"What about Jay?" She said smiling. Harry looked confused again. "She's my friend Harry, you know that." She explained and dialed the number into her mobile. 

"Hello? Is that Jay?" She said into the speaker. Harry got up and stomped out of the room and t 

up the stairs. He pushed past his older sister. "Hey!" She shouted, hitting him round the head. 

"Ow." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, messing up his hair in the process." He looked at her taking in her appearance. She was holding onto a small suitcase and had a small bag slung across her shoulder. "Where are you going?" He asked. 

"Jennys." Gemma replied. "She said I could stay over tonight since I don't want a stupid babysitter." 

"That's not fair!" He shouted. "Mum!" He ran back downstairs and into the kitchen where his mum was. 

"How come Gemma gets to go to her stupid friends house?" He screeched. 

"Harry! If you don't stop shouting I'll call Gillian and get him to babysit you." She said angrily. 

Harry immediately silenced, Gillian was a horrible boy in one of the older years at school. He had never babysat Harry, but Harry had heard terrible stories about him. His mum was about to speak again, when they heard the door knock. 

"That'll be Louis." She said getting up. 

"I thought it was Jay." Harry said. "Louis is Jay's son." She explained. 

She opened the door to a boy in red jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt. He was wearing Toms but he had no socks on and his light brown hair kept waving into his eyes so he pushed it back. 

"Hey." He said brightly. "I'm Louis." Harry hid behind his mum as they both sorted out times and details. His mum went upstairs to get her bag, Gemma pushed past Louis and Harry in a similar way Harry had done earlier.  
"See you Curly." She said waving and slammed the door behind her. His mum hurried downstairs and kissed him on the cheek before she left. "Be good." She said and exactly like Gemma she gave a little wave and slammed the door. Now it was just them two. Harry was awkwardly standing in front of Louis. Louis bent down so he was eye level with Harry. "Hey." He said. "Harry? Right?" 

Harry nodded. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked him. Louis stared at him for a couple of seconds. 

He suddenly started laughing and Harry blushed. "I'm meant to be babysitting you." Louis said. 

"I don't need a babysitter." Harry stated. Louis laughed again. Harry liked the way he laughed it was really loud and happy. "How old are you Harry?" Louis asked. 

" Ten. I'm not a baby." He said angrily crossing his arms. "I never said you were. But if you're only ten you do need a babysitter." 

"But I'm not a baby!" He shouted. Louis stood up and stared at Harry. 

"Why don't you think of me as a friend instead." He suggested. Harry thought for a second, then nodded. 

"Ok then." Louis said, slapping his hands together making Harry jump. "Let's see what's in the kitchen." He opened up all the cupboards and looked inside. He pulled a face as he opened the fridge. "I don't know how to cook anything?" He said, still peering inside the fridge. 

"How about takeaway pizza?" He said with a grin. "Yes!" Harry jumped up. "I like pizza!" 

Louis ordered the pizza. Harry had pepperoni and Louis had pineapple and ham. They sat down to TV while they were eating. 

"Where are all of you DVDs?" Louis asked. Harry pointed the cupboard underneath the TV. 

Louis searched through all of the discs and eventually found the one he was looking for. He held it up in triumph. 

"Peter Pan?" Harry sneered. "That's a baby movie." Louis looked shocked as he put the disc in the DVD player. 

"Peter Pan is my favorite Disney movie." He said. "Anyway if it's a baby movie why do you have it?" 

Harry blushed and carried on eating his pizza. Harry was trying to listen as the animated characters talked. But he was distracted by the small bruise on Louis neck. 

"How do you get that?" Harry said, poking it. Louis flinched and pushed Harry's hand away. 

"Um... I." Louis awkwardly stammered. "It was my boyfriend...Zayn." Harry's eyes went wide. 

"He hurt you?" He asked. Louis tried to find the words, how do you explain a love bite to a ten year old? 

"Um... no. It's...um" Harry looked at him expectantly. "It's like what you do when you have a boyfriend or...um...girlfriend? He explained awkwardly. Harry smiled at him. 

"Oh. Ok." He said and went back to the movie.A couple of hours later when the movie finished, Louis saw Harry staring at it again. 

"Why did he do it?" Harry asked innocently. "Because... he...um.. loves me." Louis said quietly. 

"Will I ever get one?" Harry said poking at his own neck. "When you're older maybe?" 

"Well, how old are you?"He asked. "Eighteen." Louis said. 

"Will you give me one?" Harry asked. Louis was taken by surprise and choked on his pizza. 

"Um...no Harry." He said. "Why not?" Harry wailed. "Don't you love me." Harry asked his eyes started to water. 

"Harry you're too young and besides we only met each other like 3 hours ago." Louis said. 

Harry looked sad. "What about when I'm older." He said."I have Zayn. I don't need you." Louis only realized how harsh that sounded after he'd said it. Harry burst into tears. 

"Wait Harry! I'm sorry." He said holding his arms out to him. Harry pushed him away and ran upstairs. 

 

Louis opened the door to see Harry sitting on his bed crying. "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean that." 

Harry folded his arms and did his best to look cross. Louis reached out to his waist and tickled him. 

"Louis stop" Harry said with a straight face. Louis didn't stop. "Louis." He said, his face was nearly red because he was trying to hold in laughter. Suddenly he stopped and all his laughter came out in a massive burp. 

"Oh my god!" Louis shouted and flopped down on to the bed, laughing hysterically. 

Suddenly they heard the door slam and Harry's mum calling his name. Louis glanced at the clock it was nearly half ten. Harry was meant to be in bed by eight. 

"Quick. Get under the covers and pretend to be a." He whisper-shouted to Harry. 

Louis was about to leave when heard Harry's voice. "Night Louis." 

"Night Curly." He said with a wave. Louis quietly edged downstairs. 

"Louis!" Anne said. "How's Harry been? Not to much trouble I hope." Louis shook his head. 

"No he's been fine." 

"Ahh! Good, I was hoping you could do the same next week. Is that ok?" 

Louis nodeed and went into the living room to collect his things. he hoped Harry wouldn't tell his mum what had happened in the time she was gone. He was so deep in though about Harry that he didn't notice when she pressed a £20 note in the middle of his palm. He looked at it for a second then gave it back. "First time free. Yeah?" He said. 

"Oh my. Are you sure?" Louis nodded and left closing the door behind him slowly. He walking down the path he heard a knocking, he turned around and looked up to see Harry holding a sign up against the window. 

'Zayn ain't got nothing on me! Can't wait to see you next time princess.' That sounded strange from Harry but it was cute anyway. He waved to him and walked home, laughing to himself. 

"Can't wait to see you either."


End file.
